But Not Yet
by Caitlin of The Shire
Summary: Fluff!! Harry has to explain something to Ginny, something that has bothered him for months.
1. But Not Yet

Harry Potter sat alone in Dudley's second bedroom. He moved a piece of jet-black hair from his eye. Moonlight shone on a piece of blank parchment in front on him. How was he going to explain this? He asked himself as he continues to stare blankly. No answers came to his mind, no key to the heart he needs, nothing from the abyss of his consciousness. He picked up his old quill and started to write.   
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
He stopped short and thought for a moment. She had been writing to him all summer. She confided in him her fears about You-Know-Who's return. Harry also shared those fears.  
  
I need to tell you something very important.  
  
He read over the line time and time again. How could he say this?  
  
We have been growing closer ever since we left Hogwarts.  
  
Stop stalling! He yelled at himself. He took in a deep breath. Inwardly he was cursing himself, calling himself names. Coward! Imbecile! Incompetent! How could he not say this to her face? How could he be so doubtful? He took in another deep breath, this time filling himself with courage.  
  
I love receiving your letters and writing to you.   
  
He hesitated, loosing what strength he had. His fingers lost feeling. He could barely move his writing hand. He still trudged on.  
  
I love thinking about you.  
  
His heart started to thud. His breath came in short, shallow blasts.   
  
I love dreaming about you.  
  
He swallowed air and his pride.  
  
I know this is sudden.  
  
That wasn't stating the obvious, now was that? He couldn't help but ask himself. He cursed silently at himself.  
  
But I love you.  
  
Yours Forever,  
  
Harry.  
  
He let out all the breath he was holding in. He smiled and folded the letter neatly. He placed it in an envelope and then into his school bag. Another blank sheet of parchment and a letter lay under his endeavor. He had a letter to respond to. He couldn't keep his Ginny waiting.  
  
He stopped halfway through the body of his letter and eyed the first one he wrote. His heart started to thud again.  
  
She would know soon.  
  
But not yet. 


	2. Tell Him That I Love Him

(A/N: Chapter two! Don't ask me how...it just kinda...happened. Hee)  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in her room with an envelope in her hands. It has a beautiful day outside, and the sun lit up her room, making everything look brighter. It shone through her hair, reflecting on the many shades of auburn and red that made her hair look like flames. She sat on her bed, and absent mindedly played with a hole in her comforter. She looked out her window and wondered just how far away from Harry Potter she was.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a very loud older brother shouting down the steps. She could tell it was Ron. She could hear him saying, "Hey George! Did you hear? Harry's coming!"  
  
Ginny's heart raced. Over the sound of it thudding against her chest, she didn't hear George ask a question. She did hear Ron's response though. "He's coming tomorrow! At six!"  
  
Tomorrow?! How can she be ready by tomorrow? She hasn't seen him since the last day of school. She panicked, going over all sorts of disasters. What if he's late? What if he gets lost? What if he gets off at the wrong grate? What if.... What if he doesn't want to talk to her? What if he ignores her? She sighed to herself. He always ignored her before. She should be happy just to see him, right?  
  
She looked down at the envelope in her hands. He wasn't going to ignore her. He told her that he liked talking to her, at least. He's true to his word...right? She started to open the letter written in the same blue ink in the same handwriting as always. But this letter was a little different. It held two pieces of parchment, instead of one. She noticed on the outside, scrawled messily was "Read me first."   
  
She pulled out the letter. She began to read silently. It was from Harry, and he said that he was coming that day. He also said that he was having nightmares again, about her. It scared Ginny. She wasn't quite sure how to react. Then he said he also had dreams about her. She smiled to herself, despite it all.   
  
She nearly dropped the letter when she read the last line.  
  
Love,  
  
He signed it with love? He signed it with love! He never signs letters with love! She stared at it gaping for a moment. Love. He said love. He ended the letter with love. Could he....? No. He couldn't. That was a stupid idea, Ginny. Or was it.  
  
As soon as she regained her breath, she read the P.S. below. It said not to read the other letter until he was there. She pondered it for a moment. She then put the letter back in with the other one, and then on her desk. It was accompanied by dozens of other letters. Her eyes glazed over for a while as she thought about Harry. Her Harry? No... Not her Harry. She only wished he was her Harry.  
  
A loud squawk made her jump. She looked over at Hedwig, who had been sitting on her bed the whole time. She smiled at the snowy, beautiful owl. She picked up an owl treat she stole from Ron's stash for Pig and gave it to her.   
  
"Tell him I love him, kay Hed?" 


End file.
